I'll Be Back For You
by Starksarrowgirl
Summary: CassieXJake one shot smut
1. Chapter 1

**Since there is an alarming lack of Cassie/Jake smut, I thought I would be the first and write some.**

**This story takes place after Jake "leaves". He comes back to see Cassie one more time.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Secret Circle. I can only dream about owning that sexy piece of man named Jake Armstrong. :)**

Cassie P.O.V.

I sat in bed, staring at the sheets. The night's events were definitely taking their toll. Finding out I had dark magic, that Jake was with the witch hunters, almost getting killed by the witch hunters, being rescued by Jake and Adam, and watching Jake sail away with the witch hunters. I think watching him sail away hurt me more than any of the other things. It shouldn't, but it did. I kind of wished grandma was home. Being alone was probably not the best idea, but then again Grandma hadn't been herself lately. I should've taken Diana's offer and stayed with her.

There was a knock from the front door. I went downstairs cautiously. Whoever was at the door knocked again, a little more forcefully this time. I unlocked the door and opened it enough to see who it was. My breath caught as I took in the golden blonde hair and brown eyes. I opened the door a little more and said in disbelief, "Jake?"

"Hey," he said with a quick smirk that he so often did.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, getting suspicious even though I was insanely happy to see him.

He said, "I couldn't just leave you like that. I figured after everything I did, you deserved at least an apology and proper good-bye."

"You have a weird way of thinking but okay." I opened the door all the way to let him in. Last thing I needed was for someone like Adam coming to check on me and seeing me conversing with the guy that helped the people that just tried to kill me.

He came in and I closed the door. I don't think our eyes left each other as he stepped in the house and I closed the door. I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "So now what? You're just going to say, 'Sorry I lied to you about everything and tried to kill you and your friends, Cassie. Well, bye! I'm off to kill more people like you.'?" I said sarcastically.

"Not exactly," he said awkwardly.

"Then what? And you better make it quick before I call Adam and we both kick your ass."

He took a step towards me. "I know that no matter how many times I say I'm sorry, you're not going to believe me. I just want you to understand that I didn't lie about everything."

"Right." I rolled my eyes. "The only thing I can recall you being at least a little truthful about is my dark magic." Why was I even wasting my time with this?

He took another step closer. "I care about you, Cassie. More than I've cared for anyone, even my own brother. I know I haven't said anything to prove that but you're smart enough to know it's true. I took you to the maritime thing, I've helped you with your family tree..." he looked up at the ceiling then back at me. "Since I got here, everything I've done was for you."

"How is that an apology?" I asked weakly.

"It's not. This is." Before I could react, he trapped me between his body and the wall and kissed me.

It took a minute for my brain to process what just happened, but when it did, I pushed him off me. Panting, I said, "You need to leave."

"Cassie, I know you feel the same," he said, coming towards me again.

"Don't!" I yelled, making him stop. In a calmer voice, I said, "You shouldn't have come here at all. Just go."

"Cassie," he said. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't care about me, that you don't want me." I looked at him and tried to, but the words wouldn't get past my teeth. "See, you can't. That's because you do care. and you do want me."

"No. No." I shook my head, not willing to believe him.

He trapped me again. This time, he took my hands and held them over my head with one of his hands. His other hand held my waist. He kissed me roughly, forcing open my mouth. I felt his hot breath in my mouth and closed my eyes. He pulled away enough to say, "Tell me to go."

His hand let my hands go. Instead of pushing him away like I should've done, I held his face and kissed him like he just kissed me. This time, our tongues met and battled for dominance. He gripped my waist so hard it almost hurt. I pulled away to lead him up the stairs and to my room. Last thing my grandma would want to see when she got home would be me making out with some guy.

I locked the door behind us and got attacked by Jake's lips. We stumbled to my bed, lips still connected. I fell onto it with him on top of me. His lips moved to my neck and I felt his hands at the bottom hem of my shirt, slowly tugging up.

I could've stopped everything right there but nope. I didn't. I would like to say he put a spell on me or I just wasn't in control of my actions, but I was in control.

I helped him take my shirt off and tossed it to the floor. He stopped kissing my neck and looked at my breasts. He squeezed them and smirked when I arched my back slightly. I took his shirt off and ran my hands over his nicely built chest. He ducked his head down and suckled on my left boob. When his tongue ran over a spot on my nipple, I moaned and played with the other one. He switched breasts after a while and my panties were soaked. I was surprised they hadn't soaked through my pajama pants. He lifted his head and kissed me again. I felt his hands at the hem of my pants. He undid them before slipping them off of me. I blushed since I was only in my panties mad those would soon be gone too. I broke away from the kiss and undid his pants. He helped me slide them off him. Kissing furiously, we got rid of our last remaining clothes. I moaned when I felt his manhood on my stomach.

Then he did something I didn't expect. He slid down between my legs and ran his tongue on my slit. I shivered and propped myself up on my elbows. I felt him kiss, lick, and suck everywhere on me but never where I needed it. Finally I begged, "Jake, please!" He looked up at me while sucking on my pussy lips and I swear he smirked. He lifted his head a bit and inserted a finger in my hole. He slowly worked it in and out. Then he added another finger. I moaned and moved my hips against his fingers slightly. He went a little faster, then added another finger. I gripped them sheets, struggling to stay propped up. Then he started licking my clit. I fell back into the pillows and tried to keep my hips still for him. My moans were getting louder and my back arched. Right when I was about to go over the edge, he stopped everything and came back up to me.

I made a sound of displeasure. He smirked. "Don't worry. You'll come soon enough."

He moved so he was kneeling between my legs and aligned our hips.

I started to panic a little. Could you blame me? I was a virgin and he wasn't exactly small. I tried to relax as I felt him at my entrance. He started to go in but stopped when he felt some resistance and how tight I was. "You're a virgin," he said. It sounded like he was surprised.

"Of course," I said a little breathlessly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I thought maybe you and Adam-"

I cut him off with a look. "We're just friends. I promise." I gave him a slow and deep kiss. He responded right away. I felt him move in me more, slower this time. I pulled away from our kiss and gritted my teeth to keep from crying or something really embarrassing. It hurt. Once all the way in, Jake stayed still. He kissed my cheek and wiped away some tears I didn't even know managed to escape. He smooth my hand and made me let go of my death grip on the covers. When the worst subsided, I nodded for him to move. He did slowly. It felt kind of awkward and weird to me at first. Then it changed to a feeling so wonderful, I felt almost lightheaded. I panted and held onto him, wanting to be as close as possible. He seemed to have the same idea. You couldn't even tell where one of us ended and where the other began we were so entangled and close. We kissed desperately again. I never wanted this moment to end because I knew when it was over, he would be gone. He would go with the witch hunters.

This was his good bye.

-Next Morning-

I woke up alone, just like I knew I would. The covers were tucked nicely around me when I sat up. He must've done it before he left. Normally, a gesture like that would've touched me but I felt heartbroken and dead that he was gone. I got up silently and threw on underwear and a big shirt before going to my bathroom. I could hear Grandma in the kitchen downstairs, which was comforting. She made it home safely. When I got back in my room, I noticed a little paper folded up on the fireplace. Curious, I picked it up and opened it up.

_ I'll be back for you._

_ -Jake_


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to popular demand, I've decided to make this a real story. It's not gonna be extremely long, but I figured anything would be better than just a oneshot for you guys, right? I haven't decided how long it's going to be. Maybe only three chapters, maybe more. We'll see.**

**Anyways, here's the unexpected chapter 2.**

**Enjoy!**

Jake P.O.V.

Leaving Cassie was the hardest thing I had ever had to do. She was asleep in my arms with a slight smile on her face. On her beautiful, angel like face. I allowed myself to sleep a little before leaving quietly before she woke up. I left her a note, hoping it would ease her. As I drove away, I couldn't help but worry. What mysterious and dangerous things would happen when I was gone? How many near death situations would Cassie have? Will she still have feelings for me when I return or will Adam swoop in and steal her from me? The last thought had me clutching the steering wheel a little harder than necessary.

He can't steal what was never yours.

I loosened my grip and sighed. What if Cassie was never mine to begin with? Sure, she didn't push me away tonight, but girls change their minds constantly, right? And what if she didn't push me away just because she didn't want to hurt my feelings?

I shook my head. No. Cassie was always truthful, even when the truth hurt. That's one of the things I lo...liked about her.

I glared out the windshield. She deserved someone better than me. I helped almost kill her, what, twice? And I couldn't even say exactly how I felt towards her. I couldn't say that I...I...

I loved her.

Admitting it to myself (finally) was such a relief. I love Cassie Blake. I smiled to myself but it faded quickly. As much of a relief as it is, it also made leaving her that much harder. It would also make anything that could happen between her and Adam that much worse. I came back to Chance Harbor whenever I could. I stayed in the shadows, watching her, the whole time. Her talking with Diana, getting ready for a dance, going to school, talking with Adam. I was always there and believe me, I wanted nothing more than to strangle Adam at times. He kept putting moves on her. Luckily, Cassie didn't really respond to any of them.

When that fire happened at the dance, I panicked. I saw her come out of the school with Diana, Adam, and Faye, but then she went running back in. I followed anxiously. She went into the girls' bathroom and passed out next to Melissa due to the smoke. Cassie, always ready to do stupid, crazy things for the people she cared about. I dragged them both out of there and to safety. Before blending into the shadows again, I kissed Cassie's forehead and brushed her cheek with the back of my hand.

She was my angel and I was determined to keep her safe.

Then I found out what the Witch Hunters were going to do to Cassie. I hurried back to her right away. I checked her house first, no one answered. I checked Diana's house but she wasn't there. So I went to the abandoned house. And of course, to make matters worse, that was the night Adam finally grew some balls and kissed her. You do not know how bad I wanted to kill him and how much I wanted to breakdown and ask her, "Why?" I told her I would be back. I came back for her, only her. Did her heart forget about me that easily. I knew she felt the same about me. She had to. But here was the proof she didn't. She let Adam kiss her and she kissed him right back.

I felt my heart close up that night. I felt the pain of heartbreak for two nights. Then I told myself, "Crying and hurting isn't going to get her back." So, I sealed myself off from all those emotions. Of course, a small amount managed to show whenever we were alone. I tried to force them back, but they just kept coming out. And then I felt like I almost lost her when we did the memory thing. I never felt more scared in my life. When we both came back, I wanted to hold her to me and never let go but I reminded myself that she wasn't mine anymore.

She was Adam's.

**When Jake came back, I was like "YAY!" but when he kept backing off cuz of that stupid Adam and Cassie's kiss, I was like "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Anyone else, or was I the only one?**

**Totally off the topic of the secret circle, I wanted to ask you lovely readers a question. What would you do if one of your friends started going out with the guy she knew you really, really, really liked? And keep in mind, this is after she kept saying she didn't like him even as a friend to you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this is set after the memory spell, thing, episode. Plot, totally made up by moi.

Warning: this chapter contains strong language.

Enjoy!

Cassie P.O.V.

I felt so confused. On one hand, there was Adam, who apparently I'm "destined to be with". On the other hand, there's Jake, who no one trusts but I care about him a lot. Him walking in on Adam kissing me, was the worst thing I think I've ever experienced. Okay, that was sort of a lie. Being buried alive was the worst but this was right next to that. And the fact he seemed to close in on himself made it even worse. So, I decided to pay my neighbor a visit.

I knocked on his door on Saturday morning and looked at the ground while I waited. He answered a minute later looking like I just woke him up with tousled hair and no shirt on. He crossed his arms in front of his yummy chest. "Cassie," he said, sounding like the old Jake I couldn't stand. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need to talk to you," I said in my no nonsense tone.

He looked at me for a minute before moving aside so I could come in. He closed the door behind me and I got a vague sense of de ja vu. He said while going in the living room, "What's on your mind?"

I followed him. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about mine and Adam's kiss."

His face was expressionless but I saw his jaw clench ever so slightly. "Why would you want to talk to me about that? It's not like I was anything but a casual fuck to you, right?"

"You know that's not true," I said.

"Really? And what have you done that would make me think any different?" he said, tone getting harsh.

I said, "I trusted you when you came back, even when everyone else said not to. I did the spell with you too."

"You only did that to find out who your father was." I looked at my feet, ashamed. He said, "See? I was just a boy toy for you to play with until Adam was on the market."

God, he made me so frustrated! I got in his face. "No you weren't. Don't even think that? Would I have gone through as much shit as I did with the circle if I thought of you as just a boy toy?" He looked at me, confused. "Adam hates you, Diana went with whatever he said, and Faye was being the jealous ex girlfriend. Would I have seriously put up with all that if I didn't care about you?"

"It's all part of your twisted little game, isn't it?" he spat. "You're just like Faye. A user."

Then I did something neither of us expected. I slapped him, hard. The crack of my hand hitting his cheek echoed through the house. My hand left a red mark on his face. We stared at each other in shock.

Then we were kissing. Don't ask me how we went from yelling to kissing because I honestly don't know. Maybe we had just gone too long without each other and this was our breaking point. I don't know.

Neither of us were being gentle this time. Those of you who have ever made out with someone while you were both mad know what it's like. For those of you who have never made out with someone while mad, here's what it's like. It hurts but you don't care, you both fight for dominance and neither are willing to give in first. It's wonderful. Jake was gripping my waist so hard, I could feel bruises starting to form where his fingers dug into my skin. My hands were at the back of his head, pushing our faces so close together we could barely breathe. We fell on the couch together, him on top of me. He literally tore my shirt off of me and threw the shredded fabric on the floor. That alone had me moan. He wasn't being careful with me and I loved it. Next was my bra. Thankfully, he didn't shred that. It was one of my favorites. He started playing with them as I kissed, licked, sucked, and bit at his neck. He pinched my nipples roughly and I bit his neck in return. When I pulled away, I saw it left a mark. I grinned. Good. As he continued to manhandle my breasts, I rubbed my hips against his. He almost growled.

I pushed him off of me, so he was on his back on the opposite end of the couch. Then I took his pants off. "Enough of this foreplay crap," I said. He helped me take my remaining clothes off and I kneeled above his erection. I rubbed myself on him teasingly. "I don't know if I should do this with you. I mean, you did call me a user," I said harshly with a teasing smirk.

He tried to force himself into me. I moved off of him and stood next to him. I dragged a nail down his chest and thighs, staying away from his member. Jake said huskily, "Come on Cassie."

"Mmm...nope. I don't reward people for calling me nasty names." I started walking away to pick up my clothes.

He came up behind me and pinned me to a wall. He spun me around in his arms so I was facing him and assaulted my neck. He said, "You're not getting away that easily." I felt one of his hands move down to my heated sex and start playing with it. I closed my eyes and arched my back against the wall. He started to insert a finger but then stopped.

I whimpered, "Jake, please."

"Oh so you do want it?" he asked with a smirk.

"Dammit Jake! Just fuck me already!" I said, desperate.

He didn't need any more encouragement. He hitched one of my legs on his waist and plunged into me. I almost came right there. We moved against each other relentlessly. Swear words mixed with each other's name constantly left our mouths. Finally, I cried out in pleasure as I came, but he wasn't done yet. He made me go on my hands and knees on the floor and rammed into me mercilessly. I was screaming so loud, I wouldn't be surprised if China could hear me. When he reached down to play with my clit, I was sent over the edge another two times. Finally, he came too and we laid next to each other, trying to catch our breath.

A minute later, I said, "Wow." Jake chuckled next to me. Then I remembered our earlier argument. "You're right. I am a user."

He made me lay against his chest. "No you're not. I just said that because I was mad. I told you I would come back. Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I did. It was just...that night..." I sighed. "I should've never let him kiss me. Not when I love you, Jake."

He gave me a sweet kiss. "No matter what happens, know I'll always come back for you, Cassie. Always."

**The final end! Review!**


End file.
